


Need Me A John Wayne

by bo_beans



Series: Country Song Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :/, ;), Bars, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neautral Reader, Lots of Cursing, Not Beta Read, Singing, Swearing, and hot af, bartender!reader, fatherly figure!76, gross ex, honky tonk badonkadonk, honky-tonks, jesse mccree being a good singer, jesse to the rescue!, jk, love that country music, sex in the second chapter!!!, singer!mccree, sorry that the second chapter isn’t neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: You like working at The Watchpoint. But tonight wasn’t a good night. Luckily, you got a regular ol’ John Wayne at your bar tonight. (Based off a music video for Midland’s song “Burn Out”)





	1. Chapter 1

As the sun set, it was time that all the people in your town moved towards the bars to cool off with the oncoming summer heat, and there was no place better than your honky-tonk. Well, not yours, it was Jack’s, but you had worked there so long that you considered it yours too, like a second home, almost (except, not).

It was another Friday night at The Watchpoint, and, like all Fridays, it was busy as all hell. The crowd was reaching it’s peak for the night and the room was bustling with patrons. You usually liked that. Hell, you wouldn’t work there otherwise, but tonight you couldn’t really take it.

See, earlier that afternoon, you had a... well, you had a lot of trouble. And it started mostly with an asshole ex that didn’t seem to get the message. You had gotten away from him about three months ago, having taken enough of his possessiveness and verbally abusive ass (not to mention the few times he had “”accidentally”” knocked you down when arguing). But with Jack’s help, you got your shit together and you were doing just fine. That is, until he started showing up at your work. About every night. And usually he’d just beg you to come back, you’d say no, he’d curse you out, and then he’d leave. Tonight, though, he decided to switch up the routine, grabbing your wrist as you turned to head in and leaving bruises. You kicked him off and called Jack out to kick his ass but he was gone. Sure, gone. But it left a sour taste in your mouth all night, and since you couldn’t drink on the job, you were stuck trying to push it out of your mind.

“Hey, you ok?” Jack asked, coming up next to you at the bar. He was like a bug brother to you (or if you were being honest, a dad). And he always made sure to take care of you, because you were practically family.

“Yeah... Yeah. I’m good. Just, shook me up, is all,” you replied, taking a deep breath.

“You should really file a restraining order. He’s not gonna go away.”

“I’ll see about it.” You weren’t convinced that the law would restrain him. Honestly, where did you even find that asshole? (Oh right, when you were drunk. Guess you should watch out for that...). “Just, we’ll think about it later, ok?” you implored Jack, cleaning the bar in front of you.

He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. The ultimate disappointed parent look. “Fine. But we will talk about it, ok?”

“Ok!” you huffed, exasperated. “Now let me work!”

The rest of the night was a blur of people and noise, line dancing and whiskey. Tequila shot after shot you poured, calling the bouncers on some too-drunk bastards and throwing out some dirty rags (you didn’t even want to think about what you just cleaned up). Luckily, working here tonight was just what you needed to distract yourself. Loud, busy, full of friendly faces. Plus, the live music wasn’t too bad either.

The night was starting to wind down a little, the crowds fading out, but still a mostly-full room. Their were only a few couples on the floor, now, dancing and twirling away under the lights that reminded you of the 70s. The music played from the speakers as the crowd waited for the next singer to come around. And you just absentmindedly cleaned glasses and hummed with the song. Your previous worries had faded out of sight for the time being.

Then the new band started playing. You were enjoying the twang of the guitar and then the voice started and you looked up. And there on the small stage in the middle of the dance floor was an angel. Or, that’s what your worn-out head and heart were singing together. There he was, Jesse McCree, in all his glory. He hit up the bar to sing every once in a while when it got slower, and you always looked forward to it. He was a tall glass of water (or whiskey, more like) in those worn jeans, boots, and hat, and not to mention that massive belt of his (as bad as it was, you still loved it). Usually he wore a plaid button-up, but tonight was warmer than usual both inside and out, and so he only wore a tight muscle tank. You thanked the heavens for the heat.

“Hey, y’all, got a slower one for ya...” he said into the mic, his voice smooth and calming you further. You would melt in his arms if he’d hold you. And you’d go with it.

“Y’know, you could talk to him,” Jack chuckled, watching your lovestruck face.

You sputtered, starting to make an argument but you had none. He was right, but you didn’t want to say it. So you punched his arm instead, huffing.

“Alright, alright... I get it... Now, if you don’t mind, how about a dance? I think you could use one.”

“Tryna butter me up, huh?” you replied, laughing and holding your hand out for him. You guys liked to dance when there was little business happening, and it was good to make sure you didn’t get rusty. Plus, why not have a little fun tonight? So you let yourself be lead to the dance floor and carried away by the music.

You listened to Jesse’s voice singing out, and you looked up at him every once and a while.

“Watchin' cigarettes burn out

'Til all the neon gets turned out

There's nothing left but empty glasses now

It's all flashes now...”

You closed your eyes, feeling at ease as Jack spun you around until a hand came onto your shoulder, gripping you a bit too hard for your liking.

“So this is why you won’t meet me, huh? Off fucking your boss?” Your ex’s abrasive voice was right in your ear. He spun you around, grabbing you by the shoulders.

“You better get out of my fuckin’ bar, now!” Jack yelled, pulling you away from him. Soon enough you were being pushed and pulled across the dance floor, you shouting and crying and Jack trying to pull you away but also not dislocate your arm. You were so distracted by your whirlwind that you didn’t even notice the music had long since stopped and there was the rattling of spurs coming up behind you.

“I think you should be letting them go, now, ‘fore I knock ya out or shoot ya,” a cool voice called. You looked up and saw Jesse’s face, steeled to a hard glare.

“Fuck off, cowboy. Go shove your boot up your ass,” your ex snapped back.

“Well, I tried civility...” And then Jack had pulled you away and you watched as Jesse beat the shit out of your ex. You never had been one to enjoy UFC fights or boxing, but your eyes were glued to this. And it was only a few seconds until your ex was a bloody pulp and being dragged out of the bar by the bouncers to wait for the cops to pick him up.

“Y’ok?” You shook off the shock and brought yourself out of your daze, looking up at Jesse’s concerned face.

“Y-yeah... just fine...” You replied, but your hands were shaking and you felt ready to fall over.

“Hey... hey, c’mon, how ‘bout you take a seat...” he murmured, gently guiding a hand around your waist and guiding you off the dance floor. “Now, you just wait right there... Take a lil’ breather...”

You just nodded along, watching him walk back to the stage and pick up where he left. Back to crooning about lost loves to dancing couples while Jack made sure the cops dragged your ex away and kept him out.

“When the glow comes to an end

Like scattered embers in the wind

Leaves you lookin' for a brand new spark

Watchin' cigarettes burn out

Now with every hit

I'm gonna quit

But who am I kiddin'?

I just can't put you down

So I keep hangin' around...”

You watched him and he stared right back, a smile that reached his eyes despite the sadness in the lyrics. And when the song finally ended, he sauntered his way over to you.

He took his hat off, running his hands through his hair, and you looked up with expectant eyes.

“I know you probably don’t wanna be swept off your feet right now since you only jus’ got back on ‘em... But, I’d like to take ya out sometime... I know you always watch when I’m ‘round, an’ I’d love to buy you a drink... If that’s alright?”

“More than alright by me...” you whispered. “B-but, um... I think I should skip the drinks. Maybe a dance for right now.” You stood up slowly, holding your hand out to him, giving a smirk.

“Well, I could never say no,” he said, grinning from ear to ear as he put his hat back on. The music flooded from the speakers again and you danced across the floor, listening to Jesse croon in your ear.

So, the night wasn’t so bad, you guess.


	2. A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few months and you can’t keep your hands offa each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: “More Than A Fever” by Midland

It’s been a few months. A few months of being loved by probably the nicest guy in the county. Maybe even the country. (And if anyone asked you, you’d say it without hesitation.) Jesse was just that great. A total upgrade from your ex. He didn’t yell, he didn’t get drunk and start hitting you, hell, he didn’t hit you. Period. And sure, that was a low bar to meet. Your ex had lowered that bar a lot, but Jesse didn’t even have to try to surpass your expectations by miles. 

Hell, the past half year or so he’s been treating you like a princess. You spent a lot of days and nights at the bar daydreaming about him and what he did the night before. Not that it was much. Just simple little things that got your heart going crazy. You told him from the start it’d take a while to get you into bed with him and he didn’t mind one bit. Never questioned it. 

—————

“You thinking about him again?” Jack asked, bumping his hips against yours.

“And what about it?” you answered defensively, trying to hide your embarrassment by wiping the counter for the fifth time in a row.

“Well, I’m fine you love him and all, but if you keep making those stares into nothing, I’m gonna hurl. It’s too much to have to witness you ogle a guy who isn’t here yet.”

“You do the same with Gabe, so shut up!” 

And Jack just grumbled a half-assed insult and turned away, leaving you to muffle your giggles at him. Always a good day when you could get a rise out of your boss/friend. 

—————

Turns out your day could get even better. Thursday nights weren’t all too popular, which meant more floor space at the honky-tonk, and more time to dance the night away. Not to mention, slower nights meant your favorite singer: Jesse McCree. And Jesse knew how to work a crowd. Especially when that crowd included his #1 fan. Sure, you saw him everyday, but for some reason, seeing him on that stage just made your chest get a little tight and an intense bubbly feeling creep up on you until you were smiling so hard and laughing that you just couldn’t contain it. 

But, as much as you’d love to dance circles around your boyfriend, you were missing both your first and second favorite dance partners (turns out Gabe was free that night and Jack was already on the floor making intense hearteyes at his boyfriend). So you had to stand behind the bar, tapping your foot and sighing lovingly because you were still so giddy that it was kinda hard to breathe right. 

And then... well, you locked eyes and you knew exactly what he meant. He grabbed the mic and started singing right to you. The kind of lyrics that burn you up and make you wanna tear apart the dancefloor.

“The way you're looking girl you know you got me  
Wrapped around your finger and your body  
More than just a passin' fascination, set me blazin'  
When I felt it  
Your hands all over me like they were velvet  
There's no way to temper this desire I'm on fire tonight...”

You walked right to the dancefloor and watched him up on that little stage, and him slowly making his way onto the floor to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and making your ways slowly around in circles. But you wouldn’t let this just be a cutesy little dance. Not when he was singing in your ear about how he wanted to drown in the sheets with you. And all the old couples square-dancing their little lives away together couldn’t care less about it. (They did the same, but you didn’t let your gaze stay on them). Jesse’s grip on your hips had you close, and soon the two of you had developed a rhythm of slow grinding, hips pressed together, up and down, rocking back and forth across the dance floor. You looked up, grinning like the little devil you were up at Jesse, who mirrored your expression while stilling holding the mic and singing. He sure had talent. 

“More than a fever  
Girl you've got the red line on the rise  
More than a fever  
I don't wanna break it tonight...”

—————

Lucky for you, Jack decided to let you leave early, since all the old timers never caused much trouble (besides that one incident with Doris, but you weren’t allowed to talk about that). And so as soon as your cowboy had his guitar packed up, you grabbed him by the shirt and started dragging him out the door into the summer night. But that didn’t cool you down at all. And with all the windows down and your hand dangerously perched on Jesse’s thigh, you made your way home.

—————

You could barely keep your hands off each other before getting through the door. And not to mention the handsy fumblings to the bedroom, barely missing knocking over lamps, tables, and anything else in the way. But as soon as the bedroom door closed, it felt like everything was slowed down. 

“Lemme show ya how it’s done, honey...” Jesse murmured, gently pushing you back until sat down on the bed, looking up at him. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side and shucking off his pants with it. 

“God, I get a show, too? This must be the best day of my life!” you joked, beckoning him closer, and placing kisses all over his stomach, hooking your fingers into the waistband of his boxers. 

“You sure, darlin’?” he whispered. But you knew what you wanted. And what you wanted was his dick. (Sorry to be blunt, but hey, that’s how it is.) 

“I’m sure.” You pulled his boxers down and gently took hold of his half-hard cock, stroking it slowly until it was to its full hardness. You licked the tip, sucking on it just a little, still stroking him while doing so. Licking a strip down the shaft, listening to Jesse moan just made you more confident, and you took a little of him into your mouth. But it wasn’t too long until Jesse gently pushed you away. 

“As much as I love what you’re doing, I also don’ wantcha to miss out on the fun...” he panted, and lowered himself to kneeling in front of you. “Now, let a pro do his work...” he murmured, letting out a chuckle. And in no time at all, your pants were off and Jesse’s mouth was planting kisses on your inner thigh, closer and closer to your pussy. You were soaked. All that waiting got you going, and it didn’t take much effort for Jesse to slid two fingers inside, pressing on your walls and stroking them, drawing strangled gasps and cries from your lips. And all the time he had his mouth on your clit, sucking and licking like his life depended on it. You tensed up, your hands in his hair, gripping hard as you released on his fingers, your thighs shaking. 

“Jesse... goddamn!” you muttered, running your fingers through your hair. 

“Hey now, that ain’t the only trick I know...” he chuckled. “That is, if you’d be so kind as to give me the chance to show ya what’s next...”

“If it’s anything like the first,.... gladly,” you said, pulling him in for a kiss. He flashed you that goofy smile of his while he slid a condom on and never before had you felt as giddy as right then to get with someone. Settling between your thighs, he put one arm beneath your hips, lifting them into the air and gently pressing into you, and your thighs shook again at the feeling, and at the fullness and the slight drag on your walls. You locked your legs around his hips, pulling him in closer. He started slowly at first, slow rolls that just felt so good they had you gripping the sheets. But he sped up, and soon you felt the whole bed shifting slightly beneath you, and you thanked whoever was up there that you didn’t live in an apartment with paper-thin walls, because with the bed rocking and you moaning, your neighbors might’ve called the cops to file a noise complaint. 

You reached a hand down, circling your clit slowly at first, but the frustrating sensitivity and Jesse pounding into you had you rubbing it faster and faster, practically crying as you chased your end, your walls tightening around Jesse, and your heels digging into his back. 

“P-please...! Please please please!” you whimpered. Jesse picked up the pace a little more, and you were brought right over the edge with one particularly hard thrust, letting out a long shuddering breath. You pulled Jesse down, kissing him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear until his rhythm was erratic and he finally came.

—————

The next morning you felt sore as all hell. But it also felt satisfying. You turned over, throwing an arm over Jesse’s chest. 

“Told ya I ain’t no one-trick pony,” he murmured, pulling you in to kiss your forehead. He got that right.


End file.
